Betray Thy Father
by Athenian Rose of War
Summary: The prophecy is coming true. Athena has decided to overthrow her father, Zeus and become the ruler of Olympus. Will she succeed with the help of her now love, Ares or will her plans fall apart? Read and find out if the so feared prophecy will come true and please review.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is pretty much a darker story of mine that I hope you'll enjoy. The idea of it came to me while reading AthenAres's "On One Condition.

Betray Thy Father

Everything was silent as death on Mount Olympus. The gods and goddesses slept peacefully in their lavish chambers…. All except one.

Athena heard ghostly voices in her sleep, all demanding the same thing. 'Betray thy father, 'they said. 'Tis your time to rule Olympus.'

Another vision came to her. It was before she was born. She remembered living in his father's mind. Her mother, Metis was yet alive. Athena remembered seeing Zeus's memories but there was one that had always struck her as strange while her mother just sobbed upon the painful memory.

The three Fates had been there, somber, strange, the bearers of bad luck.

"Your son sired by Metis shall overthrow you and become King of the Gods. You shall perish…perish…perish," their voices slowly faded away at that wretched word.

Athena now saw her mother. Metis was a lot older looking now and Athena immediately knew her mother was fading.

"Athena, my sweet child. For the past millennia, I have neglected to believe the words of the Fates. You were born to rule Olympus. Your father doesn't fear you because the Fates mentioned a son not a daughter. You mustn't hesitate to take the throne for yourself. I know Ares will support you. Avenge me, Athena."

Athena woke up with a start. Cold sweat was beaded on her graceful forehead. She thought about this odd dream. Surely Morpheus couldn't have sent her such a treasonous dream.

"Betray thy father," the ghostly voices insisted. "Take the throne of Olympus."

Athena clutched her ears tightly only to realize the voices were inside her head.

"Who are you? Why won't you leave me alone?" Athena begged.

Three women appeared and Athena immediately recognized them. They were the Fates.

Athena backed away quickly, her eyes wide with fear. "W-why are you sending these visions to me. Surely you don't expect me to overthrow my father."

The Fate that stood for the present approached her, billowing robes flying around her. "Olympus is falling under Zeus's rule. We need a change in leader. It has been foreseen that you must replace your father."

The Fate that represented the past looked at Athena curiously. "You have always been the goddess of wisdom but sometimes wisdom has to bow down to what is right."

Athena shook her head in complete puzzlement. "I don't understand what you mean by that. The wise thing to do is the right thing to do."

The Fate of the past shook her head, making her silver earrings dangle wildly. "You are blind to what is right and what is wise. If you run into a fire to save a child, it isn't wise but it's the right thing to do. If you don't run into the fire, you're being wise but you're not doing the right thing."

One of the others grabbed her silver shield. "Look into your own weapon. What do you see?"

Athena saw destruction. Olympus was in ruins. Greece was being overrun by Romans.

The woman holding the shield scowled at her. "That's the future of Olympus if you don't take the throne for yourself."

Athena gulped down tears. "How will I take Olympus for myself? I'll be caught. I won't be able to do it."

"Trust the man who'd kill for you. Forget all compassion and love towards your own father. Make your weak heart a heart made of pure stone. Don't hesitate to love the man whom you have always loved and have loved you back in secret."

Athena finally processed the words. She stared at them in astonishment. "You're telling me to become pitiless and to finally admit I love Ares?"

"Love is the strongest barrier ever made. Ares shares the same interests and weaknesses as you. He holds the desire to see Zeus in ruins but hasn't done it in fear of earning greater scorn from you."

"Think of our words, Child of Wisdom." With those last words, the Fates disappeared.

Athena saw the sun slow rise over the horizon.

She heard shouts coming from down the corridor and she knew Hera and Zeus were arguing once more.

"You once more bedded with a mere mortal!" Hera yelled. "Yet another child with your DNA and yet the only thing you dare say is 'sorry'? No more am I forgiving you!"

"I said I'm sorry because I truly am!" Zeus yelled.

Athena now fully understood the Fates' message. She would see Olympus embedded in destruction if Zeus and Hera continued to rule over Olympus. It would be wise to help them solve their differences and then blend into the background to let them rule. It would be right to end with their rule and take the charge off their shoulders to establish a reign based upon war and wisdom.

Out her bedroom window, she saw Ares practicing against a dummy and she couldn't help being attracted to him; to his ferocity with which he fought. She was tempted to go to him.

"Go," a voice said. "Don't hesitate."

Athena chose out a white chiton sewn with gold strands. Her curly brown her was strewn upon her graceful shoulders.

She walked out onto the corridor and saw the king and queen of the gods still in the middle of their argument.

"Athena," Zeus said. "Could you help me with this?"

Athena stopped and rolled her eyes at her father. "Not interested." She continued to walk away as everyone just stared at her. It was the first time she had refused to help her father Hera.

She walked quickly over to where Ares was busy battling the dummy. The moment he stopped to wipe sweat off his forehead, she was right behind him. She gently put her long graceful hands over his eyes.

Ares gave a soft chuckle. "Aphrodite? Is that you?"

Athena smiled at his utterly wrong guess but she couldn't help but feel envy towards Aphrodite.

Ares slowly turned around, expecting Aphrodite to be behind him. Instead he saw Athena, his greatest rival but also the woman whom he had always loved since the beginning. He laughed nervously. "A-Athena, w-w-what are you doing here? "

Athena smiled mischieviously. She played with the straps on his armor while he just stared at her, unbelieving of what was happening. "I want to propose something to you….if you accept of course."

"I accept," he said cautiously.

She motioned for him to lean down so she could whisper something into his ear. He did it of course.

She smiled. "My eternal love in exchange for your help in…overthrowing our father."

Ares grinned. "That's a deal I could live with."

A/N: What do you think? Please review and tell me your thoughts and ideas. Until next week, Athenian Rose of War.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks to my supporters because even with the lack of reviews, the follows and favorites made up for it. Though…for this chapter I would request about 5 reviews for me to continue. Thanks to Risana, my very first reviewer for a majority of my stories.

Betray Thy Father…ch.2

"My eternal love in exchange for your help in…overthrowing our father."

Ares grinned. "That's a deal I could live with."

Hades listened in from behind a shadow nearby.

He gave a small chuckle. "So…the prophecy from so long ago is being fulfilled. My brother's reign is coming to an end." He then frowned. "What if they're planning to rid of the elder Olympian gods?" Hades decided not to ponder any longer on the subject but preventing such a controversial topic was highly inevitable.

Hades walked briskly towards the throne room, praying that he would find his brother, Zeus. To whom he was praying, he was not sure. Minor gods and nymphs stared at him, wondering why he was so anxious to go to the throne room.

Before entering, Hades took a big breath. If it wasn't for the fact that he was too possibly in danger, he wouldn't seek Zeus but this was serious.

He opened the thick, golden double doors and to his luck Zeus was there, playing absent mindedly with his lightning bolt. The room was so thick with electrical power that Hades' hair started to frizz a little.

"What is it that you want, Hades?" Zeus said in a bored voice.

Hades straightened himself as he tried by pure will to straighten his black hair. He assumed he didn't look very dignified at the moment.

"Lord Zeus, there is a slight problem I think you should consider."

Zeus raised an eyebrow. "What should concern me, if I may ask?"

"Do you…ummm… keep track of your children these days?"

Zeus snorted. "If I did that, I'd probably have to track down about a thousand people."

Hades was baffled. "No, I meant godly children. Olympians to be exact."

Zeus thought for a moment. Hades had narrowed it down to six people and amongst them was his pride and joy, Athena. "Which of my Olympian children in particular?"

Hades looked down. "Ares and Athena."

Zeus's face paled considerably. "What's the problem with them? Did they fight harshly enough to create a war among the mortals again? That caused us serious problems last time."

Hades laughed nervously. "If only that were the case. They haven't been fighting lately which I find a bit odd."

Zeus stared at him blankly. "Athena is probably taking care of her city state, Athens and Ares is taking care of Sparta."

Hades lowered his head. "Whatever you say."

In that moment a nymph came in and bowed down in front of Zeus. "Dinner is served, my lord."

"Hades, forget this nonsense. Rumors fly quickly around this place. Do you understand me?"

Hades followed Zeus to the dining room. He knew Zeus would never believe a single bad word against Athena, much less if Ares was involved. Hades knew that sooner or later, Zeus would see Athena as a bitter disappointment for a daughter.

They sat wearily. The other Olympians came in, talking and joking around. They soon realized that Ares and Athena were the only ones absent.

Hades could see Zeus's worry but didn't say anything.

Five minutes into the meal, Ares and Athena entered the dining room, side by side, smiling. They took the remaining two seats, which by chance were right in front of each other.

Hera stared at them for a moment before she cleared her throat. "May I ask where the two of you were? We haven't seen either of you around lately."

Ares's brows furrowed as he tried to concoct a believable excuse but as always Athena was one step ahead.

"We were out together," Athena said.

Zeus gave out an involuntary nervous chuckle. "You two were out fighting, weren't you my little warriors?"

Athena stared at him blankly. "First of all, we're not little anymore. Secondly, we weren't fighting. We were…talking."

"Talking about what?" Hera said slowly.

Athena took a deep breath. "There's something I want to announce."

"About what, dear daughter?"

"I want to renounce to my vow of eternal maidenhood."

Everyone just stared at her, paralyzed with shock.

"_Why?" said Zeus. "Why do you wish to renounce to your vow of maidenhood?"_

"_I want love, father._.. Love that can't be given by a parent. I want what everyone else has."

"How do you wish to fulfill your desire?" Zeus asked in a pained voice.

"Marriage," Athena said. "Marriage is my desire."

"With whom?" Said Hera, goddess of marriage.

Defiantly Athena said, "With Ares, the only man I have ever loved since the beginning of my existence."

The impact of this statement was great. Dionysus choked with wine. How could the god of wine choke with wine is still quite a mystery.

With eyes wide open, Apollo said, "Oh, Tartarus. Please tell I'm dreaming. Someone slap me."

Artemis gladly slapped him across the face.

"I'm not dreaming."

Being the dramatic one, Hermes wailed, "The world has come to an end!"

Zeus withheld sobs. How could his favorite child betray him in such a horrible manner? How could she want to marry his most despised child. The maniac of all maniacs. It was an unbearable thought.

Hades had been right to think Athena might end up being a bitter disappointment for , he didn't rub it in as others might expect.

"Athena and Ares, we need to have a serious conversation."

A/N: Sorry this was late. Blame it on my brothers; they lost my flashdrive.

Guest- don't worry, I'll add Hecate soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Okay, I'm SO sorry if I'm late by four months. Blame Geometry. From now on, I'll update this story every two weeks.

Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked in  
So shame on me now

-Taylor Swift (I Knew You Were Trouble)

Betray Thy Father…Chapter 3

"Athena and Ares, we need to have a serious conversation."

The two gods followed Zeus into the magnificent throne room where Zeus expected no one would be able to overhear something so controversial.

"Now," Zeus said, crossing his arms, "can you explain to me what this nonsense is about?"

Athena tried to remain calm as the raspy voices began to haunt her mind. "Betray thy father," they said. "'Tis your time to rule Olympus. Betray thy father…father…father."

Athena resisted the urge to clutch her ears as if to block the voices out but she knew she was the only one who could hear them.

Her face hardened with defiance. "It's not nonsense, father. It's the truth. I desire human love. I wish to be married."

"That's understandable daughter. But you trying to marry HIM," Zeus said motioning to Ares, "is not at all understandable. It's insane!"

"But I love him, father, with all my heart!"

Zeus palmed his face in exasperation as he muttered, "Not this again! Why always my daughters?! Why?"

Hera all of a sudden busted in, squealing like a rubber mouse. "How exciting, a wedding! When are you two planning on getting married?"

Zeus started shaking with anger. "HERA, THERE WILL BE NO WEDDING! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"

Hera screamed in frustration as she pulled Zeus to the far corner of the room.

"Don't you get it?" She hissed. "It's the opportunity, you've been waiting for! Those two have always caused you trouble with their constant bickering. If they get married, there will be no more meaningless wars and arguments between Athens and Sparta."

Zeus rolled his eyes. "I could deal with those little wars. They cause me almost no trouble."

"But you're still afraid about the prophecy regarding a child of yours with Metis, right?" Hera said with a smirk. She knew she had hit the target with that comment.

Zeus's eyes grew wide. "You don't actually think Athena might still be the child of the prophecy? The Fates said it would be a son not a daughter."

Hera smirked even more. "But your daughter acts a lot like a man. She fights like a man. She doesn't care about women's interests. When was the last time, you saw her in an overflowing gown, curled hair, jewelry, and spotless behavior like she's supposed to have? Come on, Zeus. See it for what it is! Your daughter will become more…tame. She won't be that so feared child of the prophecy."

Meanwhile…on the other side of the throne room.

"You never said anything about a wedding!" Ares whispered. "You just said 'My eternal love in exchange for helping me overthrow our father.'"

Athena rolled her eyes. "You're such a wimp. Did you seriously expect me to be your mistress like that Aphrodite? I'm just warning you that I'm not like her so deal with it!"

Ares tried to calm down. "Athena, I love you with all my heart. You know that, right? It's just that I didn't think you'd want to get married with me. This is just way too sudden."

"I knew this would be a bad idea but I have to follow my fate."

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" Ares asked.

Athena shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Right now, pretend you're really happy and in love, okay?"

Ares grinned. "I don't have to pretend. I am deeply in love with you."

This caught Athena by surprise but before she had a chance to argue, Ares kissed her on the lips. She didn't know what to do. She had never been kissed before and Ares suspected this much but he didn't pressure her.

Zeus glanced back at his daughter only to be shocked and appalled by what was going on. "Please tell me THAT is not happening," he muttered. "Please, Hera, tell me my eyes are deceiving me."

"Not a chance, sweet love. Nothing can get between them now."

A tear rolled down Zeus's cheek. "Let it be, then. They shall be married within two weeks' time with no interference from me. If marriage is what my princess desires, she shall have it."

Hera embraced her husband. "I knew you'd let them be happy."

"You know it pains me, Hera, to see my favorite daughter be married off to that madman but what can I do?"

Zeus walked over to Ares and Athena who were talking silently.

"I-I-I…give you my blessing," Zeus shakily declared. "You two shall get married in two weeks."

Athena ran to hug her father. "Thank you, father! I knew you would think things over!"

"Well," Hera said. "Shall we continue with our dinner that was so excitedly interrupted."

They all entered the dining room which was in full disorder with arguments regarding the wedding.

"SHE'S A MAIDEN GODDESS! SHE WILL NOT MARRY A JERK LIKE ARES!," Artemis yelled before noticing that they had returned.

"The world will be over if they do happen to marry," Hermes said.

"I'm just afraid of what those poor Athenians think of their patron goddess after this," Hestia said frowning.

All the other Olympians hadn't noticed Ares, Athena, Zeus, and Hera back.

Zeus cleared his throat and all the other gods jumped back.

"The decision has been made," Zeus said. "They will get married soon."

"THE WORLD HAS COME TO AN END!" Hermes wailed once more.

Dionysus choked again with his wine and couldn't stop coughing.

Apollo fainted.

The rest of the gods just sat there paralyzed with disbelief.

"You see, Aphrodite," Hephaestus whispered to his wife. "Ares never loved you. He had only been playing with you just like he is going to play with Athena only to dump her."

A tear rolled down Aphrodite's cheek. "That's not true. I'm sure Ares doesn't really want to marry her."

Hephaestus smirked. "Are you sure? He looks madly in love with her. You were just a game for him."

They had all now left the dining room.

Ares and Athena walked hand in hand outside in the fresh air.

"Phase one is done," Athena said. "I can only tell you bits and pieces of my plan at a time but you have to trust me."

Ares gave her one of his signature smiles. "I trust you wholeheartedly."

"Then, you must excuse me. I have things to do." She just kissed him on the cheek and left.

"Is that what you're changing me for, Ares?" a voice said. "I must say I thought you knew better."

Ares turned around and saw the golden curls he knew so well: Aphrodite.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"She's a maiden goddess. Do you expect her to give you all I've given you?"

"I don't expect from her what you've given me. She has the ability to love and create desire within a man without selling her body like you do."

She snorted. "You're delusional. The only thing attractive in her is her powerful position. You know you can get to the throne of Olympus through her."

Ares was shocked at what Aphrodite said. Did she know? It was Athena who had wanted the throne. But…he also sought it. "You're partly right."

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips and she couldn't help but being consumed by them.

"Good bye, Aphrodite. You were nothing but a game. I hope you know you're worthless. No man will ever take you seriously. You've sold yourself too many times. Don't look for me ever again."

A/N: Once again sorry for the delay. I'll update soon. I promise. Thanks to all who have stayed by my side.


	4. Chapter 4

Fidelity - a virtue peculiar to those who are about to be betrayed.

-Ambrose Bierce

Betray Thy Father….Chapter 3

As Athena silently walked toward her chambers, a sense of regret consumed her. Perhaps it would've been a better idea not to have listened to her mother.

Athena realized what marriage meant. It meant being tied up to Ares like a faithful dog. It meant bearing his children. It meant bearing with all those horrible things housewives did on a daily basis. What on Earth had she done? It was a mistake that shouldn't have even crossed her mind in the first place if she truly was as` wise as everyone seemed to believe.

She sunk to her knees on the rough rock, skinning her knees in the process. She began to sob uncontrollably. Had she really given up her freedom for a man? A man that would probably betray her with the first women he found at the first moment he had?

Glowing brilliantly with silver moonlight, Artemis approached her and laid a fair hand on Athena's shoulder. She glanced down at her friend's crying face and instantly felt pity for her faithful friend.

"Tell me, Athena," Artemis said gently. "Did he force you into this?"

Sobbing, Athena said, "No, it was all my idea. I was the one who proposed him to marry me."

"Then why are you crying?"

Athena stood up and wiped the tears from her face. "It's nothing."

"Remember, Athena, you will always have a friend in me no matter what. You can trust me."

Athena continued walking to her lavish chambers. The cool summer breeze felt refreshing against her bare legs. Her messy brown hair flew in the wind. She felt a sense of ultimate freedom wash over her fears and regrets until she felt at peace once more.

As she lay in her bed waiting for sleep to overwhelm her, the voices returned ever so more insistent than ever on the desired goal.

"Betray thy father… 'Tis your time to rule Olympus…"

"What else do you want me to do?" cried Athena. "I have already arranged the marriage with Ares!"

A translucent image of her dead mother appeared. The ghostly image shimmered with light. "Get support from other gods and goddesses who might also be waiting for Zeus's downfall."

Athena was beyond shocked. "You want me openly declare that I want to overthrow Zeus?! In that case I might as well be asking for a definite death sentence! Are you out of your mind?!"

Metis crossed her arms and glanced sympathetically at her daughter. "If only you knew how many immortals are already against him. You could easily defeat him with their help."

With a sigh, Athena gave in. "Fine. What's the first step?"

Metis smiled. "The union between you and Ares has brought a new opportunity to this plan."

Athena frowned. She didn't like to be used. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Metis gave a tinkling laugh. "Athens and Sparta must be united to create the strongest army possible."

Athena frowned even further. "That won't work. They despise each other. We can't just unite them because we're getting married."

With a swift movement, Metis grabbed an unsuspecting Athena by the throat. "You can and you must. Unless…you want me to get rid of you for somebody who might be a whole lot more willing to do as I say."

With a determined look upon her face, Athena said. "I will do as you say only if you let me go..."

Metis smiled. "I knew you were meant to defeat your father." She let Athena go. "Don't ever defy my orders ever again dear daughter if you know what's good for you."

Athena rubbed her neck as she wondered what could've happened to her mother to make her so…..so unstable.

Metis turned around and paced around. "Athena, tomorrow you must publically announce what I have just told you, do you understand?"

"Yes, Mother."

Next Morning….

Ares wiped the sweat off his brow as he practiced against a well armored dummy. He slashed ruthlessly against it with no mercy. It might've seemed as if he were fighting an actual enemy of Greece.

"Ares," a familiar voice called out to him. It was Aphrodite. "Ares, I need to talk to you."

Ares turned around and rolled his eyes. "Didn't I make it clear enough that I didn't want you to look for me ever again? Or are you deaf?"

Aphrodite's sparkling blue eyes started welling with tears. "It's urgent. I wouldn't have come looking for you if it wasn't important."

"You truly are a bitch. Ok, spit it out! What did you want to tell me?"

By now, Aphrodite had started to cry. "I'm pregnant, Ares!"

Ares rolled his eyes once more. "That was it? What do I care if you're pregnant?"

"It's your child!"

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe you? You have slept with about every man and it always ends up being my child so why do I have to believe you?"

"Because it is!"

Just in that moment Athena came running across the field in an elegant white gown threaded with gold. Her hair was beautifully curled in elegant ringlets. On her neck was a pendant that could be worth a fortune.

"Ares!" Athena called out in a cheery voice.

"You better not tell Athena what you just told me!" Ares threatened Aphrodite.

Ares put on a kind smile as he held out his arms to Athena.

She swung into his arms and they shared a soft kiss.

Athena suddenly realized who her fiancé had been talking to and had a moment of doubt. "Hello, Aphrodite," Athena said in an almost hostile voice.

Aphrodite gave a sad smile. "It has been quite a long time since I've talked to you. I was just congratulating Ares on your marriage."

Athena softened down a bit. "Oh, thank you. That's just so sweet of you."

Aphrodite smiled. "Oh, how I wish we could be friends once more," she said glancing at Ares as he gave her a glare. "If you ever need anything just come and tell me."

Aphrodite walked away without even bothering to hear Athena's response.

Athena turned around to face Ares. "Why were you talking with her?"

Ares chuckled. "Are you jealous?"

Athena turned bright red. "No. I was just….asking."

"What in Tartarus are you doing?" Metis's voice hissed in Athena's mind. "You're supposed to be plotting against your father!"

"We need to talk, Ares," Athena said in a hushed voice.

Ares's brows furrowed in preoccupation. "About what?"

"Phase two of our plan."

As Artemis strolled alongside Apollo and Hermes, she spotted Athena and Ares too close together to be just chatting.

Hermes followed her gaze and gasped. "Oh. My. Zeus! So it wasn't just a bad joke! It was true. Poor Daddy."

Suddenly, Aphrodite stormed out of nowhere muttering, "How could I be so stupid? Hope she burns in Tartarus for all I care."

Apollo grabbed Aphrodite by the arm in an attempt to calm her down. "What's your problem?"

She struggled against his strong grip. "It's those two. It's too sickening."

Artemis glanced at her. "What do you mean by that?"

"Don't play stupid, Artemis. You know the truth about Ares and yet you don't oppose to their soon to be marriage."

Hermes' eyes widened. "Please tell me you are not planning to tell her."

A/N: What are they talking about? What is the secret? Find out next week!

I know this chapter was crappy. I'm sorry but I'm awfully going through a bad situation right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Betray Thy Father…Chapter 5

"Please Thanatos," Athena pleaded. "Consider what I'm offering you. I'm sure Hades would agree with it if he knew."

Thanatos slammed his fist hard on the table. "You're asking me to commit treason against a kingdom that hasn't done me wrong. I'm not going with your plan and I'm sure my lord Hades won't accept it either so you might as well leave."

Athena gave a sly smile. "Then you don't know your master as much as you think you do. Do you?"

Thanatos turned red. "How do I know this is not a trick of Zeus to prove my faithfulness? How do I know he did not send you here to question me and deceive me?"

"Because he would never send me to prove treason. He would send someone who seems sneaky and treasonous enough just like Ares of Hermes."

"I guess you do have a point," Thanatos said reluctantly. "I'll accept but under one single condition."

Athena pondered whether or not she should accept but decided that for her cause anything was acceptable. "What are your conditions?"

"That you understand something that has been hidden from you long enough. Something that can either benefit or ruin your plans."

"How do I find the answer, Thanatos?"

"Find Eris and ask her if she knows of any plans regarding the overthrowing of the king. I warn you, though. You may find something that changes your perspective or breaks your soul."

Athena smiled at him. "You know that I can't be broken down. I'm a born warrior."

"But even the strongest warriors can have broken hearts, can't they?"

Ignoring Thanatos's last comment Athena said, "I'll go seek Eris at once."

Eris watched lazily as small specks of dust settled down on her lavish room. She had nothing to do and she wasn't in the mood to cause discord …yet.

She suddenly heard a light knock on her door and with curious purple eyes, she jumped up and ran to the door to receive the visitor. She smoothed out her deep purple dress and arranged her raven black curls as she ran.

She opened the door just a small crack and was surprised to see the familiar scarlet eyes of Ares staring back at her with that air of superiority and seductiveness.

She leaned seductively against the door frame. "Why, Ares, I didn't think you'd come looking for me ever again." She gave a tinkling laugh. "Especially not after that ridiculous rumor that you are going to marry that goddess of wisdom."

Ares smiled. "They aren't rumors, Eris. I am going to marry her."

Eris frowned. "You said you loved me. You said you had never loved anyone as you have loved me. What happened to our plans of taking Olympus for ourselves? Did you forget about it all?"

Ares grabbed her by the shoulders. "That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I am marrying Athena because she offered me a chance to overthrow Zeus by her side. I love her, Eris but I also love you. You will always have a place in my heart as long as we both live and nothing can change that."

"So what now? If you're looking for a mistress don't call on me. Go to Aphrodite. That's what she's good for."

Ares caressed her face gently. "You would never be a mistress. You're worthy enough to be a queen. However, right now I am about to get married with Athena and there's no going back."

She pushed his hand away. "What of our plan? You haven't answered that yet."

"Our plan will still go on but we will have to join it with the new plan. Enough of that. I want to be with you one last time before we have to separate."

"How do you plan to do that?" Eris asked her voice soft with desire.

"By spending one last night together with you," Ares said as his voice got husky. He reached out and caressed Eris's figure from the breasts to hips and pulled her closer to him. He slipped down the straps of her dress and trailed kisses from her neck down to the soft area on her shoulders. He roughly pushed her onto the bed and kissed her desperately as he tore the dress from her while she undid the clasps on his armor.

"What about Athena?" Eris gasped.

"She shouldn't be on our mind right now. This is our moment."

They continued on their ordeal but a light knock was heard on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Eris.

"It's me, Athena. I need to talk to you, Eris. It's of the utmost importance. Please."

Ares's and Eris's faces paled considerable. Athena couldn't know about their little secret. If she knew, it would ruin the plans.

"I'm sorry, Athena," Eris said, her voice shaking. "I'm undisposed at the moment. Maybe we can talk later?

"Look, I don't mind your indisposition but this is urgent and it cannot wait any longer," Athena snapped.

The door handle turned slowly, and the adulterous gods waited in absolute fright.

Athena burst in blindly. "Look what I needed to speak to you about-" She stopped as she realized what the situation before her was. Her bottom lip quivered with rage and betrayal.

"Athena, I can explain!" Ares said in an attempt to sound calm.

"Actions speak for themselves, Ares," Athena said as her voice shook. "Your actions have spoken well enough. There is no other explanation than what I am witnessing at the moment."

"It is not what you think," Eris tried to explain but Athena's enraged expression stopped her from explaining any further.

"Is it not? What is this, then? Child's play? I dare to disagree," she said as she turned around. "I have been a fool to fall into this. 'Even the strongest warriors can have broken hearts' I was told but I dared not listen and now I'm paying the consequences. Was this what was hidden from me for a long time?"

"What are you talking about?" Ares said.

"That you two harbored a secret affair…is it?"

"Athena, I promise this was the last time. Please forgive me."

"Next time you'll say the same thing so why even bother. I'm not so sure about you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm calling off the marriage!" Athena said as she stormed off.

"Wait! Athena!"

A/N:: I'm so sorry for taking so long. I had to think of a good plot. Tell me if you enjoyed it in the reviews and I accept requests for plotlines.

~Athenian Rose of War


	6. Chapter 6

Betray Thy Father….Chapter 6

"Well, did you tell her?" Hades asked, leaning against the doorframe of his palace in the Underworld.

Thanatos, casually counting the drachmas he was paid for his little job, smiled slyly. "I implied it but it worked, didn't it? She must be heartbroken by now. I'm pretty sure that what she found was enough to destroy anyone's heart and blow the remains into the wind." He paused one moment. "Lord, not to be intrusive, but why would you want Athena to be brokenhearted? Wouldn't that ruin the plans for Zeus's defeat?"

"No, it wouldn't as long as she is more intent on Zeus's defeat. Trust me, she'll be capable of murder by the end of this." He laughed. "Metis can be really convincing at times. Sometimes, I can't believe she was the titan of wisdom."

Thanatos sat up straight at once. "What does Metis have to do with any of this? She's dead."

"Faded. Not dead. I know Metis is the one who is responsible for Athena's sudden change. Who else can disrupt a wise person's demeanor like that?"

"Sir, so does that mean you are agreeing to Athena's plan?"

"Yes."

Meanwhile….on Zeus's palace…

"I'm calling off the marriage!" Athena said as she stormed off.

"Wait! Athena!" Ares said as he untangled himself to pursue his future wife. He clasped on his clothes as fast as he could but Eris pulled him towards her. "Eris, I have to follow her," Ares said through gritted teeth.

Eris clung on to him. "Why do you have to follow her? She is a calm goddess. She'll calm down and she'll regret saying what she did."

Ares stared at her incredulously. "Calm? CALM?! We're talking about the goddess who drove a spear through me to appease her father! She is not calm-far from it actually."

"Then why in Tartarus are you marrying her? She'll end up killing you. She's like a black widow. She'd never make you happy the way I do."

"I'm marrying her because I love her. I'd rather perish by her hand than fade by my own free will. She's not like a black widow. She hates spiders. And she would still make me happy because nothing is better than having a person by your side who's as reckless and feisty as you are."

Eris sighed. "You're delusional, Ares. How can you love someone like her?"

"With all my heart, that's how. I have to follow her now before she does anything she might regret."

Athena ran desperately through the hallways until she got to her room. Her eyes were full of tears though she had tried to stop them. She had always known love was a foolish feeling and yet she let herself be consumed by it.

"EROS! Why have you done this to me? Why have you turned me into this wretch I've become?" Athena cried out as she crumpled onto her bed.

A teenage boy in a white tunic, golden ringlets, and white sparkling wings appeared. Eros. "My lady, I have not shot an arrow at you and yet you act as if one of my arrows have indeed penetrated your heart. It's strange."

Athena sat up and wiped away her tears. "So it wasn't you?"

Eros sat down next to her. "My arrows are not meant to make life miserable; they are meant to make people happy." He stopped and looked closely at her. His hand flew to the place where her heart was and cocked his ear as if listening to her heartbeat. He frowned. "There is no arrow on you. You are in love by your own means, my lady."

Athena smiled at him. "You are not like him, I've noticed."

Eros's brow furrowed. "Who do you mean?"

"Your father, Ares. Unlike him, you're kind. I hope you don't hold me any scorn for proposing him marriage."

"Of course I don't! I know how my father is but I have high regard for the plan you two are concocting against Zeus. It's brilliant!"

Athena seemed alarmed. "Who told you of the plan? I hope it's not circulating around too freely like nymph gossip. Zeus could easily find out!"

Eros laughed. "Despite it being you who is planning it all, you are still afraid of you father! The news is only circulating with minor gods who wish to join you in your victory against that tyrant."

"Do me a favor, Eros. Recruit all the minor gods you can get against Zeus and you will have a powerful position in this war."

Eros looked at her warily. "You don't consider me weak?"

Athena laughed. "If only you knew how powerful you were, youngling. I believe you have the power to destroy as much as your father." Athena then laughed at Eros's alarmed face. "I meant you can destroy in a purposeful way."

Eros suddenly stood up. "My father is coming. He wouldn't be too pleased to see me talking to you." He walked to the window, stood at the edge and spread his wings. "With all due respect, my lady, Hecate would like to speak to you about your plan and something else she wouldn't tell me. Farewell." He jumped off.

Ares came in quite hurried with a worried look upon his handsome face.

"Ares," Athena said without emotion. "What brings you here? I thought the problem was already settled. I shall inform my decision to my father this evening."

"I am so sorry, Athena-"

"'Sorry' doesn't cut it, Ares! You know that."

"So you'll inform your father that the wedding is off?"

"Not exactly," Athena said as she shot him a sly glance. "I shall still get married just not to you. I will need to find a male who is just as treasonous to my father as you are."

Ares couldn't help it. He started laughing so loudly Athena was alarmed. "The only other man who is as treasonous as me is Hades! Are you willing to marry him?"

Athena was stunned. She hadn't thought of that. For once, Ares had outsmarted her. "Then I will convince Apollo or Hermes."

"They're too peaceful for your purpose but if that's your choice go ahead. I won't stop you but remember that I will be against you no matter if my heart beats for you. I fear one day I'll be the one trying to overthrow you."

"Fine. I accept that challenge." She felt triumphant but then her eyes started getting blurry and she stumbled.

Despite his words Ares walked to her to support her, a worried look on her face. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so…" her words faltered and she fainted.

"Apollo!" Ares called, hysteria in his voice.

Apollo came running in. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know! I was arguing with her and then she fainted."

Apollo's brow furrowed. "I hope it's not what I suspect."

Athena knew she had fainted and she was in another place within her mind. The walls were light grey and she remembered this was where her mother was.

"You fool!" Metis yelled at her. "You can't just cancel a wedding that can lead us to destroy your father."

Athena crossed her arms. "I'm not the type of person to let men walk all over them like a rug."

Metis pinched her temples. "Have you ever heard of forgiving and forgetting?"

Confusion crossed Athena's face. "Didn't you teach me to forgive and learn? You're telling me the complete opposite of what you have taught me!"

Metis looked alarmed for a moment. "I did? We have to think of a new way to get you in power. I'm sorry daughter for what I am about to do to you but it's necessary if my plan is to go my way."

Athena woke up with a ringing in her ears. All of the gods were all around her in a circle. Why would they need to be with her if she had simply fainted.

Apollo stood in front of her face. He said something she couldn't hear. The other gods looked shock at Apollo's words. Artemis shook her head in disappointment. Zeus looked so stricken that he left the room entirely. Ares just looked shocked.

"What?" Athena asked weakly.

With shaky words Apollo said, "Athena…you are pregnant…"

A/N: Sorry for being a week and a day late. I had a major writer's block. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review.

~Athenian Rose of War


End file.
